vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Fate/stay night)
Summary Archer is the Archer-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka during the Fifth Holy Grail War, and he is also one of many Servants able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. His real name is EMIYA. He is not a pure or proper Heroic Spirit, unlike most other Servants; he is a Counter Guardian. In his life, he made a contract with the world and thus became a Heroic Spirit, dedicated to working to protect the World. However, he steadily grew disillusioned with his ideals as he claimed countless lives to save others, becoming increasingly cynical and nihilistic. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge. Even higher with Hrunting, Caladbolg II, and Unlimited Blade Works Name: Archer, EMIYA Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Male Age: At least 37 years old (It would generally take Shirou twenty years to be able to utilize Unlimited Blade Works, something that Archer would have to have done) Classification: Magus, Archer-class Servant, Counter Guardian, Heroic Spirit in Fate/Grand Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Precognition (Can predict his opponent's actions based on his combat experience), can reinforce objects and himself with mana, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation with Rho Aias, can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, Clairvoyance, limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move the weapons he projects, as well as the weapons inside Unlimited Blade Works), minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks, Immortality and Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Harpe and likely other Noble Phantasms, Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (His Holy Shroud is a conceptual weapon that protects him from the effects of the outside world, and Rho Aias is a conceptual defense against projectiles), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Corruption (As an "impure" Heroic Spirit, he's resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil) Attack Potency: Island level (Can fight against and deflect blows from Lancer, Saber, and Caster, and shot down Illya's Degen, which broke through one of Rin's barriers). Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge (As a C-rank Noble Phantasm, they can produce A-rank attacks that took off one of Berserker's lives, and Shirou used it to cut through Saber Alter's armor and destroy her heart and lungs in Heaven's Feel). Even higher with Hrunting, Caladbolg II, and Unlimited Blade Works (Hrunting and Caladbolg II are A-rank Broken Phantasms, and Unlimited Blade Works can match the Gate of Babylon. He was also able to kill Berserker six times in Fate using his many projections before falling in battle). Caladbolg II negates conventional durability by twisting space. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight against and barely keep up with Saber and Lancer, though he's slower than both. His arrows can travel 4 kilometers in virtually no time at all) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge. Even higher with other projections Durability: Island level. Higher with Rho Aias (Briefly protected Shirou from the Gate of Babylon, and barely stopped a thrown Gáe Bolg earlier before in the Unlimited Blade Works route. The original Rho Aias blocked Durindana) Stamina: High. Even when separated from a Master, defeated by Shirou, and lethally injured by Gilgamesh, he was able to continue acting in the world for hours, going on to save Rin from the Grail and dealing the final blow to Gilgamesh following the latter's battle with Shirou. Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with arrows, and Broken Phantasms (Can accurately track and fire upon targets from four kilometers away). Standard Equipment: A Holy Shroud made from a Saint's burial cloth that acts as a first-rate Conceptual Weapon and protects him from the external world, the Tohsaka Heirloom Pendant, and his bow. Intelligence: Archer can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. Technically, if there’s even 1% chance of victory, he can still win due to his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, allowing him to defend himself in his second encounter with Lancer despite the latter's blatantly superior stats due to having fought him before and by deliberately leaving gaps in his attacks so he knew where Lancer would attack and could react accordingly during the Unlimited Blade Works route. He is even skilled enough to take six of Berserker's lives off before dying despite having a broken arm and without ever using Unlimited Blade Works due to being deprived of sufficient mana to use it in the Fate route. Archer is proficient in both melee and ranged combat due to his unique fighting style, being praised by Berserker for his swordsmanship and sniping other Servants from several kilometers away without issue. Also, he orchestrated the events of the Unlimited Blade Works route, successfully breaking his contract with Rin, eliminating Caster, and nearly killing Shirou, only failing due to Saber's intervention after the latter made a contract with Rin. Weaknesses: Archer needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Marksmanship:' True to his class, Archer is exceptionally skilled at shooting from long range. He was an incredibly talented archer since he was younger (Shirou had to put effort into actually missing the target). His reinforced eyes can count the number of screws on a bridge four kilometers away. He was able to accurately fire upon Saber and Shirou from this distance and can track and fire upon Servants from this distance, even if they're moving. His skill is such that he can even target two people at once with the same arrow. Archer can modify Noble Phantasms to behave like arrows and fire them repeatedly at a machine gun-like rate. In the Unlimited Blade Works anime, they seem to home in on their targets. Noble Phantasms ArcherUBWActive.png|Archer standing in Unlimited Blade Works in the visual novel UBWActivationAnime.gif|Activating Unlimited Blade Works in the Ufotable anime UBW FUC.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Unlimited Codes. UBW FGO.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Grand Order. UBW_FGOA.gif|Archer is activating Unlimited Blade Works in the arcade version of Fate/Grand Order. Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords: Archer's Reality Marble, and, in effect, his Noble Phantasm. While he has no true Noble Phantasm to call his own, if a Noble Phantasm is the embodiment and symbol of a hero's legend, then Unlimited Blade Works is Archer's Noble Phantasm. It is born from his Origin and Element of "Sword," a high-class thaumaturgy that overwrites the world with his inner world. Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that Archer sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his inner world. Archer can then, whenever he pleases, project them onto the world. Within Unlimited Blade Works, this is virtually effortless and instant, and Archer can even use them in a manner of Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, allowing him to bombard his enemies with swords shot out like arrows from a distance and all directions. However, the weapons Archer produces are ranked down. He can also project defensive constructions such as shields, but the mana cost for these is two to three times much higher than if he were to create swords alone. Using reinforcement, he can create modified variants of the weapons he projects, giving them new abilities such as creating spatial distortions or homing on his opponents seen through his versions of Caladbolg and Hrunting. By charging up his Noble Phantasms with mana, Archer can fire them from his bow as a Broken Phantasm, which provides a great increase to their power and Mystery, at the cost of destroying it on impact. While this would be a massive gamble for any other Servant, it is no issue for Archer at all, as he can just project more. However, it can take up to forty seconds to charge a Broken Phantasm, depending on how much energy Archer is putting into it. Infinite Sword Dance.gif|Archer using Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Unlimited Codes Kanshou_bakuya_v3.png|Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye Kanshou_bakuya_overedge.png|Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge ArcherCW.gif|Triple-Linked Crane Wings Caladbolg_v2.png|Caladbolg II CaladbolgArrow.png|Archer preparing Caladbolg II as an arrow Caladbolg Gif.gif|Caladbolg II in the Ufotable anime Caladbolg FUC.gif|Caladbolg II in Fate/Unlimited Codes Hruntingarrow1.png|Hrunting's arrow form Hrunting Fuc.gif|Hrunting in Fate/Unlimited Codes Rho_ais.png|Archer using Rho Aias to block Gáe Bolg in the visual novel Rho Aias.gif|Rho Aias blocking Gáe Bolg in the Ufotable anime Rho_Aias_FUC.gif|Rho Aias in Fate/Unlimited Codes Durandal.png|Durandal Harpe_v3.png|Harpe Archer's recorded Noble Phantasms include: *'Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye:' Archer's preferred melee weapons, a pair of short swords. Although they have a low rank, being only C- rank Noble Phantasms on their own, Archer's experience with them, on top of their short tracing time, makes them very reliable. Various protective spells added by Archer wards them, and they rank up his Magic and Physical resistance when wielded. Their strong bond with each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown, and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. *'Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword:' A modified version of the original Caladbolg that Fergus mac Róich wields, which Archer uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses, which are as durable as Berserker's skin, by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range. *'Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains:' One of Beowulf's swords, modified to fit Archer's tastes better. As with Caladbolg II, he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and Archer can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. *'Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens:' Archer's mightiest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only protection capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. It is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and briefly protected Shirou from the Gate of Babylon. However, Archer takes damage for every segment that is pierced. *'Durandal: The Peerless Sword:' Also known as the Unbroken Ultimate Hallow, it is a sword most famously used by Roland, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, and was also once a spear known as Durindana by the famous Trojan hero Hector. The sword is virtually unbreakable and will never lose its sharpness even if its wielder were to run out of magical power. It is also said to have contained three miracles within it, but this aspect has never been explored. *'Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken:' A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. However, it can nullify enchantments and magecraft of all kinds, including the Master-Familiar contract of a Servant, transferring command over to Archer should he stab another Servant with it. *'Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe:' The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa. It's a monster-killing holy sword with a distinctive shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't an outstanding sword by itself. Its real strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. Class Skills *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Archer's Rank in this skill is B, which means that it is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master, even when he's been gravely injured, and his spiritual core has been damaged. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Though he was a magus in his old life who possessed unusual magecraft, Archer's affinity with it was far worse than older Heroic Spirits who saw such arts as commonplace in their original time; resulting in a low rank of D where he is only able to cancel out Single-Action spells, meaning more stronger and complex ones will be able to overwhelm him. However, he can raise his Magical Resistance rank when wielding Kanshou and Bakuya, evident by his ability to counter against even Casters A-rank magic spells though they still proved fatal to him should even one of them were to hit. Personal Skills *'Clairvoyance:' A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight is used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances, doubling as a must-have ability for those of the Archer Class. At higher ranks, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight and the ability to see through objects. Though not high enough to obtain such qualifications, Archer's C Rank allows him to easily view and snipe fast-moving Servants even if they are four kilometers away while making out minute details from a distance such as the number of tiles on a bridge. *'Eye of the Mind (True):' The heightened capacity for observation, refined through combat experience. It works as a danger-avoidance ability, that utilizes all of Archer's combat experience to predict his opponent’s actions and change the situation in his favor. Archer's rank in this skill is B, significantly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent. *'Magecraft:' A skill that reflects one's knowledge of modern Magecraft and Thaumaturgy. As he is an inept magus, having only known Reinforcement and Projection Magecraft and nothing else in his original life, Archer has a low-rank of C-. When using projections that fall under the category of "sword," however, it rises to A+, reflecting his Origin and Elemental Affinity. Gallery Archer1.png|Archer in Fate/stay night Archer FUC.png|Archer in Fate/Unlimited Codes EMIYA FGO2.png|Archer's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order EMIYA FGO4.png|Archer's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saber (Fate/stay night) Saber's Profile (This was Fate Saber and Archer with Unlimited Blade Works. Saber was only allowed use a 7-A Excaliblast and didn't have Avalon) Assassin (EMIYA) (Fate/Grand Order) Assassin's Profile (Base Archer was used. Combatants started 200 meters away from each other) Inconclusive Matches: Shirou Emiya (Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya) Shirou's Profile (7-B Forms were used and both were in character) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Bow Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6